Best Birthday Bash Ever!
by AberrantScript
Summary: For Leni's sweet sixteen birthday, the blonde only wants one thing. And her sister, Lori gets it for her: at the hands of ten, strong, handsome dark-skinned men.


**Author's Notes:**

Update 3/5. This one was done as a troll (of sorts) on 4chan. It was amusing, but also turned out pretty hot. No, I don't really see Leni acting like this, but I was "triggered" by an anon claiming Leni was _too pure_ to even kiss someone.

This story was my response. :3

 _Enjoy~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

BEST BIRTHDAY BASH EVER!

It's Leni's sixteenth birthday, and she only wants one thing.

Barely legal; a ripe and mature young woman, she gives her request to her older sister, Lori.

She wants a man to cum deep inside her tight, virgin pussy.

No birth control. No condoms. No cares.

Just raw, passionate, rough thrusting, as he wraps his hand around her neck, holding her down to the kitchen table, driving his thick cock into her pink pussy.

She moans and writhes under him, in pain, in pleasure, unable to tell where one stops and the other begins but she knows she doesn't want it to end.

He tells her he's ready to blow his load, but she doesn't want him to stop. Keep going. Keep fucking her. Don't ever stop. She's so close! She just needs a few more thrusts!

The dick throbs and grows inside her.

Her pussy begins climaxing, squeezing down so tight he can barely pull out.

Leni wraps her legs around him and cries out, barely a choked gasp as his hand keeps her neck down hard.

The man sheathes his whole dick inside, and erupts like a fountain, gushing out sperm into her tight little cunt. He holds her tight as he unloads fully into her. His eyes baring down on her thoroughly dominated nubile body.

The sixteen year old blonde moans as she arches and squirms and wiggles under him. She purrs as she feels his cum coating her insides like warm honey.

Then, the man pulls out, and Leni whines at how empty and cold she feels.

So, another man, taller and darker than the last one, steps forward. His cock lays right on top of her once-virgin pussy, like a fine Belgian dark chocolate resting on a pure, creamy white cake.

He grinds on her a few thrusts, until Leni starts glaring up at him. She cusses him out, ordering him to fuck her. He blinks, not expecting her to use bad words... then again, she is getting a ten man gangbang for her birthday... the dirty mouth only heightens her beauty; contrasts with her snowy complexion and innocent smile.

He levels his dick with her entrance and hilts himself in one thrust, making her squeak and arch off the table.

Coated with another man's cum and her own shlick, he goes in so easily he could just about cry. But he doesn't want her this way though.

So he picks her up and lays her on the floor, makes her turn onto her hands and knees... all without ever leaving her tight pussy... He grabs her legs and stands up. The teen girl is bent like a bow, upside down, and he starts fucking her raw and fast.

The girl's arms are trembling as they try to keep her head off the ground while he brutally fucks her.

And when he cums deep inside her cunt, gravity aids him in making all his fertile sperm pool inside her womb.

The tall dark man exits her pussy, and hands her legs over to a third man, like passing a toy from one brother to another. In less than five seconds, she's straddling a man she's never seen before and likely will never see again. His hands are on her hips. He's fucking her pussy, faster than the other two before him. The cum in her womb is dripping down his length. Or maybe it's her own lube creaming his dick. Or probably it's both. She's screaming in pleasure, but she's also sensitive. Every hard thrust hits her sore womb. Her clit is burning from the shock of being fucked so much for the first time.

And to think she was still a virgin only minutes ago.

She nearly passes out as another climax hits her. And while her lips are open, crying out for the stranger to fill her up with his seed, a fourth dick slides across her tongue and into her throat. It's so big and heavy, his balls slap against her chin, his cock spreads her jaw, her eyes tear up and her makeup begins to run down her cheeks. The first man erupts inside her abused snatch, and holds her down. Plugging her hole up until he's flaccid and pops out. The man in front of her is fucking her face, using his thumb to wipe away her tears while his other hand fists her hair and holds her head in place. She feels him start throbbing and she prepares herself to take his seed straight into her stomach like the good little whore Leni is... but instead, he pulls out and starts jacking himself off with his hand.

She looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes, her cheeks stained with black makeup and tears, her mouth wide open and her pink tongue out and ready for him to paint her whiter than her skin already is. With a cry, he shoots his load onto her, one rope hitting her nose and eyebrow, one hitting her cheek, one splashing onto her tongue (and she curled it inside and swallowed immediately with a hungry growl), and the final one hit her chin. Leni was left in a daze, but her hand reached up and played with it, then scooped it up and dumped it onto her tongue. Soon, she was clean again, but her lips and her pussy were hungry for more. A lot more. And fortunately there were still six men left to fuck her innocent once-virgin body raw.

Leni is dropped onto the floor. Her sweaty, cum drenched body is heaving for air. Her little clit is screaming to be left alone. But she knows it's not over yet. Lori got them both the birthday special, and she can hear her older sister getting reamed by her own set of ten black studs. The teen girl is shaking and twitching from her intense sexual activity.

She's lifted into the air before she realizes it. A fifth stranger is holding her legs up. A sixth is holding her arms up. Her butt is hanging between the two men, jiggling in the free air as they manipulate her body to their liking.

The blonde girl's head is tilted back, her hair showering down to the ground beneath her. A new dick is sheathed into her mouth and she groans under the strain of it, fresh tears falling down her face. She feels another cock press into her dirty pussy with a gentleness she didn't expect. Then, all of a sudden it thrusts deeply into her, giving her a swift and hard fucking.

When one hits her womb, the poor girl bounces backward and takes the other man's cock straight to her throat. When he thrusts his hips against her, she springs down onto the cock ravaging her pussy. She's like a rag doll being tossed back and forth, pounded into a squirming ball of dripping cum and sex. The man in her throat grips her arms tight enough she cries out around his shaft, her silky throat massaging him as she struggles to take him. But she doesn't mind it. She's a masochistic that wants them to use her body like she's nothing more than a fleshlight to cum inside. He groans and thrusts harder; the man in her cunt laughs at his friend, but it doesn't stop the inevitable. His first throbbing wave of cum shoots down her throat right into her belly. Then, he slips out and his pulsing cock, resting on her lips and chin, shoots across her breasts and stomach, painting her with his hot seed. As Leni regains her breath and savors the taste of black cum dripping down her throat, she feels the other man pick up his pace; fucking her so hard her small, perky breasts are bouncing wildly and her thighs are turning pink. With a growl he hilts her on his dark shaft and gives her the fourth creampie of the night. Soaking her insides with fresh cum, Leni purrs and squirms against him, urging him to make sure he's the one that has the best chance at knocking her up for being such a good fucktoy for her pussy~

Leni is set down on her feet, her legs quivering and barely able to hold herself up. Sticky cum drops down her thighs and down her breasts and tummy. She closes her eyes as she tries to wipe the sweat from her face, her wet bangs sticking to her forehead. God, her whole body is soaked in one way or another. A new stranger grabs her hips. She can't even see him. She has no idea what he looks like, but he's strong. And his hands are black like smoldering coals. He feels so warm on her belly as he pulls her up. Her feet hang limply above the ground. She grins as she feels his erection prod at her opening. But then he slips back and pokes around at her butt. She squeals and her heart jerks. Another man steps in front of her, putting his hands on her breasts and squeezing her chest. She cries out as she feels him trying to impale her pussy on his dick.

The first cock feels slick and sticky. He must be lubed. He finds her tight pink hole and slowly starts spreading her apart, inching himself inside.

Leni clenches herself up as her virgin butt gets shafted with a huge dick.

The other man keeps grinding on her pussy and stomach, his dick rubbing her clit and making her moan. His hands keep playing with her nipples.

She groans as that thick black cock finally hilts itself in her ass. And she breathes a sigh of relief, only to scream in pleasure as the other man angles himself and crams his own dick inside her pussy.

She can feel them both spreading her apart like she's never been before. Stretching her two holes out and rubbing on her inner dividing wall. She can't keep her eyes open as she clings to the man in front of her, moaning and whimpering and clawing at his shoulders.

The two cocks start pounding her raw. Their hands let go and she's held up in the air solely by their big black cocks, fucking her tight holes.

Leni can see the other two men jacking off. They're staring at her nubile body, gazing at her boobs and her tight stomach and her butt smooshed against a wall of solid male muscle. Leni looks at their dicks. They're so big and she can see them pulsing from ten feet away. She doesn't know how they'll fit inside her tiny body, but they will somehow.

She moans like a greedy whore as the two cocks in her holes pick up their pace, fucking her hard and deeper and faster and finally shooting their cum deep into her belly. She cries out, her nails scratching a strange back as her body climaxes again.

They unsheath their dicks from her body, and Leni moans as she feels their cum ooze down her legs, drip onto the floor between her feet. She's been thoroughly fucked and not a single part of her body is still virginal anymore. She grins as she lays down on the ground, raising her feet into the air. Her last two black cocks approach, and she doesn't have anything else to say to them except "fuck me," even though she's sure she won't be able to walk straight for the next week.

The two men don't even bother with making eye contact or speaking or asking for permission. Strange man number nine kneels before her, lifting her ass into his legs and sliding his rock hard cock into her slick folds, groaning at how tight her teenage pussy is even after the dicking she'd received already. The other man walks behind her, standing over her face. He grabs her feet and puts her soles together, slipping his dick between them. Leni smiles perversely, not even considering they can fuck more than just three parts of her body. Now she wonders if they could screw her in other ways... like her tits~

She can't give it much thought however. Her pussy is getting a good once over for the sixth time that night. The man is bending her down almost flat as a board as he dominates her nubile body like a savage animal breeding its prey.

His hands go to her shoulders and presses her down flat, and the girl holds still, whining and whimpering like the submissive doll she is. Her feet are getting stroked with two strong hands; such an odd contrast to the brutal fucking going on in her sore pussy. The dick sliding between her soles is warming her up, like an affectionate bloom that comforts her and gives her strength in the final stretch of her birthday bang.

The man fucking her feet gives in first, pulling out of her warm hug and kneeling down over her grinning face. He stares into her bright blue eyes and gushes all over her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her hair. Coating all of her in his cum. The girl moans and goes to start licking it up, but ends up going still when the man fucking her pussy growls at her. She turns her eyes on his; they are full of possessive fire.

She opens her lips and coos to him, "Do you own this pussy?"

He groans as he fucks her even harder, rocking her across his lap. "Better believe I own it."

He lifts her shoulders up, hugging her to his chest, her legs bent over his shoulders. Leni is suddenly very thankful she'd taken up yoga with her roommate.

"I'm gonna cum in your pussy," slamming his dick into her and grinding against her clit hard.

The girl simply smiles and blows a kiss at him. Moaning and begging him to do it, to fuck her, to not stop, to never ever stop. To breed her little white pussy with his big black cock~

With a monstrous growl, he hilts himself and inseminates her with load after load of fertile cum.

Leni moans breathlessly, completely addicted to the feeling of being filled to the very brim with baby making juice.

Leni lays back on the ground. Her body wet and hot and trembling from having far too many orgasms for such an innocent virgin angel~

She looks up and grins. It looks like the first eight men want to go for another round. They circle her, each pumping their hard cocks as they gaze down on her small perky body.

Leni smirks at them, bending her knees up and squeezing her tits. She's aking herself look smaller, younger, more fertile~

The eight men draw closer, not caring when they bump elbows. And when the golden haired vixen opens her mouth, sticks out her tongue, and calls, "ahhh," like a hungry girl seeking her next meal, they all blast across her body. Their cum drenches her from head to toe, showering every inch of her.

The girl laughs as she feels the warm, sticky goodness go literally everywhere! Fuck! It will take her a long time to clean up, but that's ok. She falls back and continues giggling like that good student that got an A+ after studying for a long time. She pumps her feet and her hands into the air, and she cries in girlish glee, "Best! Birthday! Bash! Ever!"


End file.
